Memorys Of The Past
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: 14 year old Alex is now know as Alex Price, but being with the S.A.S. isn't as bad as she might make it sound. Now with her crazy brother like friends and slightly protective father figure. What could possibly happen? (Some Chapters will contain continued flashbacks from A Ghost In The Night\Death Upon Us) Rated T for some violence and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup People!? So first off I am so sorry that I haven't updated Death Upon Us in awhile, but I've been really wanted to write about what Nights experience was like in the S.A.S. at 14, So here it is :D**

**Oh and if you think a little on some of what Night quotes you might catch her actual meaning. :P**

**Last but not least these chapters will be very short, Sorry WheresDaBeef :P**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**

_**(Daddy's Little Girl)**_

I smell the air only to see the waitress come To our table, the whole team has just came back from a mission.

We all for some reason thought we'd have pizza, they all had a huge argument on were to eat, I just sat back and watch it all cool down.

"Finally!." A starving Griffen mutters as the girl sets down a extra large supreme pizza.

"Why couldn't we just get a plain cheese one." I complain to them.

"Because no one likes naked pizza." Soap replies as he takes a bite of his pizza.

I burst into laughter and say "I thought this was gonna be a rated G family."

"So she's blind as well!." Price concludes as he finishes his slice.

"But Isn't Talking Conveniently Hard." I say with a smug face as I pick up a slice of pizza.

The whole team roars with laughter.

"Wow you are a sassy young miss." WallCroft remarks,

"Blame the drama mama." I point to Price.

They all begin to laugh again.

"I prefer we just keep my name as Price." Price says gruffly.

"No you scold us like a mother hen would." I say with a smothered giggle.

"Little One, do me a favor and refill my soda." WallCroft says as he hands me his drink.

"But Isn't Talking Conveniently Hard." I grumble as I take his cup.

I then get up and head for the fizzy drink machines.

That's when I notice three beady pair of eyes following me.

I look to the right to see three teenage boys.

_Just keep walking, they aren't looking at you. _I mentally tell myself.

Once I get to the fizzy drink machine I debate on what WallCroft would want. But that's when I get the brilliant idea to get him water then put hot sauce in it.

I evilly chuckle to myself as I fill the cup with water,

WallCroft is laughing quite hard at the moment and doesn't seem to notice me, I then quickly grab 10 (Yes I said 10!) packets of extra hot, hot sauce.

I look at WallCroft again, he still isn't looking at me, I quickly open each pack and put it in. I half way wish I brought tobacco sauce with me. After I get the hot sauce in there I quickly begin to mix it up.

"What's up?." I flinch at the voice.

I then turn around to see one of the teenage boys. I frown slightly then say "Um, nothing, I'm sorry are we suppose to know each other?."

He gives a flirty smile and says "Nah, I was just curious on what you're doing." He then looks at the cup.

"I'm just getting my friend a drink." I say with a casual shrug, I try to push away the thought of what Price would do to the poor guy if he see's him with me.

"Mixing it with hot sauce?." He raises an eyebrow.

I nod and say "He likes it hot."

"He's not the only one then." The guys eyes quickly scan my body.

I grimace expression begins to form on my face. It's not like I'm wearing anything provocative, at least not today, I wear a pair of denim shorts with a dark blue V neck long sleeve (Also light weight so I don't get hot in it).

"Oi Alex!, who the hell is this?." Soap asks who stands behind me.

That's when my expression turns to a sweet grin and say "I don't know, who are you?."

"Jason." He still keeps his flirty smile.

"Well than Jason, id suggest you stay away from my daughter before I put a bullet in your head." That's when Price stands in front of me.

That's when he drops his smile.

"It's nothing personal." I still keep my smile.

"Go get the hell out of my sight!." Price signals him to leave, which he with that he quickly runs off with his friends.

"Alex, you are such a baby!." Gaz states.

I throw my hands around Prices neck to hug him.

"What? I'm a daddy's girl." I beam a smile.

Price sighs then says "Get off me."

I back up from him then put my hand on my hip.

"Fine be that way!."

"Ah you got my drink!." WallCroft beams a smile.

"Yup!." I say with an evil glint, Price and Gaz both give me an odd look.

"Hmm, I guess that kid liked hot sauce." WallCroft looks at it then takes a nice long slurp from his drink.

After a moment he drops the drink on the floor then puts his hands on his neck.

"What the hell!?." He screeches as everyone bursts into laughter. "IT BURNS!."

"You just got priced!." I say over the laughter.

You Just Got Priced is a term Price made up himself, it refers to his evil pranks, cause I am considered his daughter, I have every right to use the term.

"Oh my god! I'm dying!." WallCroft whales as he gets on his knees.

That's when we roar with laughter, we become much more loud when we see the waitresses give us a very odd look.

"What did you do to his drink!?." Gaz has trouble saying this from his laughing.

"10 packs of delicious hot sauce!." I smile as I look at the disgusting colored drink on the ground.

"That's my girl!." Price gives me a pat on the pack.

"Oh my god! Oh-My-God! I think the inside of my mouth is burnt." WallCroft finally speaks.

"Teaches you too not make me your servant girl." I put my hand back on my hip.

"I will get revenge!." WallCroft screams as he gets up and runs out the main door and to the car.

I roll my eyes and say "I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**_(My The Best Prankster Win)_**

I grit my teeth for a second as I walk down the empty hallway. It's only 9 at night, and it isn't normally this quiet. Something's off, I know it.

And then suddenly, everything is black.

* * *

I groan as I slowly open my eyes.

Everything, and I mean everything is off. But it takes my mind a moment to register the fact that I'm hanging upside down.

I'm covered in glue and glitter, as well as only one foot being tied to a rope that hangs from ceiling.

_How the hell do they do that?_

"I like the look." A giggly Gaz says as he takes a photo.

My pride quickly begins to feel wounded. So I flip him off.

"Well fine be that!." Gaz says as he walks away from me.

"So your leaving me!? Hanging from a freaking rope!." I scold.

Gaz stops and says "I will. Unless..."

"Oh crap." I say with a sigh as I let my hands hang.

"You join my team of pranksters." Gaz comes back to me.

"And what if I don't?." I ask as I raise a eyebrow.

"I'll pants you and leave you here hanging." Gaz beams a smile.

Once more a I sigh then say "What's the plan?."

Gaz cuts me loose then helps me up.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

* * *

I carefully listen to Gaz's plan as a bored looking Soap and Mac pace around.

"So this is what I have to do?." I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

Gaz nods and says "All you have to do is play the part."

"Fair enough, lets get with it." I say as we all get up.

Gaz tosses me a Paintball pistol, I quickly catch it and load a vibrant teal colored blue in.

"Lets move out." Gaz signals us to go.

Gaz has got us on a very well-played prank, I first have to get Price and MacMillan's attention, This is were Soap comes in from behind them and pours a gallon of paint on them, after this Mac will quickly chase them down the halls. Were they will unfortunately meet our extra waxy floors.

Gaz will then come in and pour a bucket out crickets all over them. But I have a few tricks up my sleeves...

I walk into the Rec. Room and say "Price, MacMillan! Can I ask you guys something?." I say it with a skittish voice.

They both exchange looks then come over.

"What's on your mind lassie?." MacMillan asks.

"Well you see, there's this guy I like..." I give a very hesitant look.

I then see Soap slowly open the door, I suppress my smile and continue to distract them

"Who do I need to hang?." Price growls.

I give a sad sigh then say "I really, really like him but he doesn't notice me, how do I get his attention?."

"You don't." Price says shortly.

Right as Soap gets up to them I scream "Duck!."

They both quickly do so and get out their paintball guns.

We quickly paint Soap up, I feel so bad for him. He quickly yelps then runs off.

"TRAITIOR!." I hear Gaz scream down the hall.

"We cant go through there!." I say as we quickly head out the other door.

After another 10 minutes of running we stop for a break.

"You should be thankful I'm a loyal teammate." I say with a small pant.

Price smirks then says "Or you were just smart to be on our side."

"That too." I say with a shrug.

"You did well with playing a double agent lassie." MacMillan gives a approving nod.

"Lets hope I don't have to do it again."

"More like Gaz wouldn't trust you again." Price corrects

"Alright lets go back to HQ and discuss our next attack." I say as we quickly head for Price's room.

Once we get there we see Griffen.

"Oh sweet you guys made it out alive." Griffen gives a grin.

"Yeah well it made Gaz hate my guts, so I hope it was worth it." I grunt.

"Come on, we have quite the plan to create." Price gathers us all up.

* * *

I give a awkward stance as we stand in the men's bathroom.

"Can we go?." I ask nervously.

"We done locked the door, don't worry." Price says as he gets the supplies ready.

I sigh then say "What the bloody hell our we doing in here?."

"Follow me and i'll show you." Price says as he picks up cling-wrap.

We then go to a stall and Price pulls the toilet seat up. He then takes a good sized piece of cling wrap and places it on the bowl of the toilet.

"Oh my god, you're a devil." I say with a shake of the head.

Price flashes me a rare smile then says "Soap and Gaz get quite gassy after burrito night."

I cant help but to chuckle and say "Sucks to be them."

"Come on, take some cling-wrap and do it to some other toilets." Price points to some more cling-wrap, I obey his orders and do so.

"Make sure you get all of the toilet paper out of there." Price calls out.

"Yeah yeah." I smirk as I pick up the toilet paper and set it at the sink.

Once we get all of the toilets covered I take a glance at the toilets.

"What makes you think they'll come here?." I ask.

"It's the closest restroom to the Mess hall." Price shrugs then says "Time for point B."

I clap my hands as we unlock the door and slip out "I love point B." I cant help but to smirk at the

_'OUT OF ORDER' _sign we had plastered on the bathroom door we'll have to take it down later though.

When then head over to the showering rooms.

"Come on, no ones in." Price signals me in, I quickly trot in and we shut the door. Price sets down the backpack of supplies.

"Alright lets get some shampoo out of these bottles." Price says as he throws me Gaz's shampoo, I chuckle then head for a shower and empty half the bottle.

I dig through the supplies then say "Hmm, this should do."

Once I'm done tinkering with his shampoo I put it back in its original spot.

"Blue or Green?." Price asks.

"Hmm, do a green, it would suite Soap more." I answer as Price does so.

"I could see Mac with red." I say as I tinker with his shampoo.

"Alright, lets keep moving." Price says as he puts the rest of the supplies back in the bag.

"MacMillan, Team Alpha has everything in position." Price says into walkie talkie.

"Roger that, Team Omega has everything in position." MacMillan responses,

"Then let the battle begin. Price out." Price then puts the walkie talkie away and signals me out.

"Price, why do I get the feeling this is going to be a very long night?." I ask as we walk down the halls,

"That's because it is." Price answers as we then enter the Mess Hall.

**_Too Be Continued..._**

**Wassup People!? I KNOW I KNOW! I haven't updated in awhile, and yes its out of my laziness.**

**but I felt bad for not updating Death Upon Us, which I will have up soon, But in return I decided id do another chapter for this :D and the next chapter will be a continuation of this one :D**

**Woohoo!**

**Gaz: TRATIOR! щ(ಠ益ಠщ)**

**Alex: You have no idea... ಥ⌣ಥ**

**Griffen: YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET PWNED! ┐(￣ー￣)┌**

**Price: Nobody would of ever thought of me being the god of pranking (・｀ω´・) Nobody! ಠﭛಠ**

**Soap:... *See's Price*...(꒪⌓꒪)**

**Mac: *Sigh*... (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ) **

**Alex:... **

**Anyways sorry for any miss spells and have a wonderful day! **

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**{If It's a War You Want, Then It's A War You'll Get}**

I sit there with an evil glare as we watch our enemy's en-hail there burritos.

After a few moments we see Gaz get up and say "Be right back, I need to go to the crapper."

I roll my eyes and mutter "Disgusting."

We see the rest of the enemy's head for the toilets as well.

"Lets go." MacMillan whispers to me. Him and Price switched, so now Price is with Griffen and I get to be stealth with MacMillan.

We quickly and silently sprint by the wall watching our victims go to our pre-priced bathroom.

"Now we wait.." MacMillan gives a evil smile.

I shutter and say "I swear that is a bloody gift." (His evil smile completely creeps me out).

Just then we hear a ton of girly screams.

I pull out a walkie talkie and say "Enemy team B just took the bait."

"Copy that. Standby, I see Mac and...Dammit! They got WallCroft with em."

"Roger."

We see the bathroom door bust open.

MacMillan pulls me into the shadows as we crouch down.

"IF IT'S A WAR YOU WANT! IT'S A WAR YOU'LL GET PRICE!." Gaz over dramatically screams.

Me and MacMillan suppress our rounds of giggles. We then see them rush down the hallway.

Once we can't see them we quickly advance forward.

"Do you think they're going to the showers?." I ask with a giggle.

MacMillan chuckles then says "When they get into mine and Griffens prank it's a good chance they will."

Once we get to the Rec. Room we quickly dive into a closet and shut it.

MacMillan presses his back against the wall as I crouch down. We hear the Rec. Room door open and hear WallCrofts voice "Oh I'm gonna get that little twat back.."

"Bro, she only put like what? 10 packs of hot sauce in your drink? It couldn't have been that bad." the voice belongs to Mac.

"I almost died!." WallCroft sputters back.

Mac rolls his eyes and says "Whatever you say." Mac then says "Where do you think they're at?."

"Probably slithering around in the vents." WallCroft mutters.

We then see them go to the fridge. Right as they open it tons of glue spits out at them, out of no where Tarantula

spiders fall on top of them.

We then hear WallCroft scream like a little girl. Me and MacMillan are trying to contain our roar of laughter. We see Griffen come out of his shadow on top of the fridge and says "WE WILL WIN!."

Mac and WallCroft don't even notice them. Me and MacMillan quickly scramble out of the closet then begin to fire our paintball guns at them. They quickly scramble out of the room, with tons of tarantula spiders on them.

I shiver as I look down at one, "Damn Griff, you sure do know how to play a prank."

MacMillan chuckles and says "Don't like spiders do you lassie?."

I shake my head as I give another shiver "This is why I normally team up with you and Price."

Griffen (I call him Griff), gets out his walkie talkie and says "Enemy team A stepped into the trap, how's team B working for you?."

"Enemy team B has already left for the showering rooms."

"Copy that, lets regroup at the courtyard." MacMillan says into his walkie talkie.

"Roger that. Out."

We then quickly make our way to the courtyard. After a moment we stand in the courtyard, a warm breeze blows past us.

"Glad to see you made." Price says as we walks out of the shadows.

MacMillan nods and says "What's next?."

"We need to get Griggs on our team." Price then looks at me and says "Alex, go get him, he seems to like you."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." I grumble.

Price rolls his eyes and continues "Griff you need to set up the next Prank in the Mess hall, MacMillan we need you too keep eyes on our targets."

Griff is already on his way to the Mess hall, MacMillan nods and says "On it."

Price looks at me and smirks "Better get going little one before they get to Griggs."

I sigh and say "Whatever." I then make my way to Griggs room.

The hallways are dark, and I quite frankly don't want to walk into a prank.

I quickly get into a vent and begin to crawl. Once I'm over Griggs room I Pick up the vent lid and set it aside, I then jump into the room.

That's when I see the most disturbing thing... Griggs has a box of chocolates and a box of tissues, he watches TV.

"Griggs are you watching Me and Marley?."

Griggs turns to see me, he quickly switches the channel to football and tries to act manly.

I roll my eyes and say "We need more people for our Prank battle."

Griggs shoots me a look and says "Hell no!."

"Oh come on!."

Griggs gives me a flat look then says "I wont take any part in it."

I sigh then say "I'll clean your room for the next 2 weeks."

"3 weeks." Griggs says as he gets up, I give a put off look then say "Fine!."

Griggs smiles then says "Lets go then."

I nod and throw him a paintball pistol then say "Follow me."

I pull out my walkie talkie and say "I got Griggs, what's next?."

"Meet us at the Mess hall, and make sure to keep a low profile, Gaz's team have spread themselves thin."

"Copy that. Out." I say as we quickly and silently go to the Mess hall. Once we get there we see our team.

They all sit at a table chilled out.

"Welcome to the team, Griggs. You made a good choice on joining us." Price says.

"Yeah yeah." Griggs mutters as he sits down.

I take a seat in between MacMillan and Price.

MacMillan pats my back and says "Now we wait."

I see two gallons of paint above the other entrance.

"How the hell do you guys do that?." I shake my head unsure of how.

Griff shrugs and says "When you're as badass as me you'll understand."

"How do you guys know they'll come in that way?." Griggs asks

Price shrugs and says "We don't know."

Griggs is about to say something, but he's interrupted by Gaz's team bursting in, unfortunately from the way we came in.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO OUR SHAMPOO!?."

I chuckle as we all take pictures.

Gaz has deep crimson pink hair color, Soap has a neon green and Mac has a blood red, WallCroft has a nice frosty orange.

"We thought you all looked a little dull." I say innocently.

"Is it permanent?." Mac dares to ask.

Price takes a look at a clock "You better get some hair dye."

"WE WILL GET YOU!." Gaz hisses as they go out the other entrance, they are then covered in white paint.

I smile and shake my head "Only them."

MacMillan pats my back once more and says "Nice job on your stealth lassie."

I shrug and say "I learned from the best."

"Come on, we need to start making a new plan, back to HQ." Price then gets up and signals us to follow.

**Wassup People!? So here is the newest chapter. But next chapter I will be going into a Gaz POV, or maybe a WallCroft one, or perhaps Soap, I don't know yet, but they will get their revenge, poor Alex.**

**And yes I like to call Griffen, Griff :D**

**Anyways I will be updating Death Upon Us soon, and I mean tonight or tomorrow night. **

**Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Gaz POV}**

I quickly check my hair, making sure it's the same color it was before the little blighter's put dye in my shampoo.

"Does it look good?," Soap asks as he brushes his hair.

I shake my head and say "A little darker than it use to be mate, but it looks fine."

"So what's the plan?," Wallcroft asks.

"We do what we do best. Pull pranks, but I have a special one for the traitor." I give a smug look, I'm never going to trust her again in a prank war!

"So what is it?." Mac asks curiously.

"Do you still have those tarantula's?," I grin.

Soap chuckles and says "Oh my god, you are such a bitch."

Wallcroft nods with a very, very evil grin.

"When do we strike?." Mac asks.

"Tonight, very late tonight. WallCroft, you need to get to Price's room, go there with the wet glue... You'll know what to do."

WallCroft gives a grin and trots away.

"Mac, Soap, you get laundry duty, make sure to use the dye, and you know the rest of the plan."

They both nod and quick scurry off. We have to play this right, they have Alex on there side, and she's well known for sniffing out pranks.

I quickly go to our stash of prank items. I take a good look then pick up tobacco sauce and lemon juice.

Without looking any further I quickly run down the hallway and look for the infirmary.

When I get there I begin to search through all of the supplies.

_Bollocks! _I mentally swear to myself. Not being able to find what I need, I quickly scurry out of there and into the Mess hall.

I quickly go through the fridge and search for the Lemonade we have, when I find it I take it out, I unscrew the lid off the Tobacco sauce and pour it in there, I make sure the lemonade doesn't get discolored.

Once I'm finished with that I put it back into the fridge and go to Griffen's room. Slowly, I sneak in and grab his eye-drops.

I then go to the bathroom and pour out the content the eye-drops hold and pour in the lemon juice. Afterwards I put it back in it's original place.

I quickly then trot down the hallway and go to laundry room. When I get there I see Soap and Mac digging through the clothing.

"I feel like a motherfucking stuck..." Soap says dryly.

"In this duck.." Mac continues.

"It makes me wanna quack..." Soap continues on.

I stand confuse on to what is going on.

"Like..." Mac then picks up a bra, "What the fuck is that?!" He squeals out as he throws it on the ground.

I face-palm, "Seriously?!"

They look up at me dumbstruck.

"Umm we we're..." Soap trails off as he looks at the ground with a red face.

I shake my head, "I don't even want to know, how is it coming?" I dismiss the awkward thoughts and walk up to them.

"We're almost done," Mac says, his face is also flushed red.

I look down at the bra on the floor, most likely Alex's, "You both are perverts, you know that right?"

"Says you," Soap snorts out.

"Yeah! Go check on WallCroft!" Mac replies.

I roll my eyes and quickly exit the room. I've done decided that I'm not going to check on WallCroft. If he gets caught, sucks to be him.

* * *

I sit in HQ waiting, Just then I see Mac and Soap come in.

"Where's WallCroft?" I ask curiously.

Soap grunts, "How should I know?"

I let my shoulders sag, "Ah dammit!" I get up,

"Get your weapons ready, we're going to the Mess hall" I say with a low growl.

They both nod and get there weapons, we quickly get down the hallway and to the Mess hall. We take a seat at the table.

"What our we waiting on?" Mac asks.

"For them to come," I reply dryly.

The Mess hall is normally where both teams meet up during a prank war, it's used for trade offs and peace making.

It's over 30 minutes before we hear the doors open, we see Price and MacMillan.

Both of their rifles are held up and aimed at us.

"At ease," I say with my hands up defensively.

Griffen then comes in with WallCroft. WallCroft has his hands tied behind his back and is blind folded.

"You left this behind," Price says as he points to WallCroft.

I sigh and get up, "What do you want for him?"

Before they can answer we hear a loud high pitched scream.

Price looks back at the door, "You used the tarantula's on her didn't you?"

I grin, "Maybe, maybe not,"

After a few seconds the door is open, "Go left you wanker!" Alex hisses.

"I'm going! I'm going!" The voice appears to be Griggs.

Just then we see Griggs come in with a chair glued to his butt, I quickly began to laugh, I hear Soap and Mac laugh as well.

It gets better! Alex is also glued to a chair, but the back of her hair is glued to the back of Griggs's chair back.

"What the bloody hell!?" Price began to chuckle.

I shake my head, "How the fuck did you do that!?"

"Get this off us!" Alex hisses out as she shakes tarantula off her leg, "Oh my god, so gross!"

I chuckle, "Seriously, how did you two get stuck together? That definitely wasn't apart of the plan, but damn it sure was perfect,"

"You get those two out of the chairs and we'll give him back," Price says as he lowers his gun.

I take it into consideration then nod, "Deal,"

Turning around I say, "Soap, get the nail polish remover,"

Soap scratches his head, "We have that?"

I nod, "Alex has bottle in the desk in our room,"

"Oh god please you sound perverted when you say 'Our' room," Alex replies, "OH MY GOD! Get these fucking spiders off me!" She shrieks,

Soap chuckles, "I thought I told you no language,"

"Ha ha, like that's possible in a base full of soldiers," Alex spits back, MacMillan chuckles as he comes to her and begins to wipe them off.

Soap quickly jogs out of the room to get the nail polish remover.

* * *

Alex sighs, "It's good to be out of that bloody chair,"

"I wish I could say the same," Griggs replies with a sigh as Soap quickly rubs more nail polish remover on the chair.

Alex sticks her tongue out, "Oh and by the way, which one of you perverts took my bra?"

There's a moment of silence, Soap begins to look down, so does Mac.

"OH MY GOD! When I thought you both weren't perverted!" Alex gasps as she smacks Soap then Mac.

We all burst into laughter as Soap and Mac rub there red hand printed cheeks.

Price sighs, "I'm not meaning to be a pessimist but why don't we call this War quits,"

I give a fake gasp, "Price? The pranking god is surrendering?"

"Don't push it," Price growls.

I roll my eyes, "Fine,"

"Who wants some Lemonade?" Griffen asks,

I put my hand over my mouth,

Everybody quickly speaks up, "You want some Gaz?"

I smother my laugh, "I'm fine,"

"To ending the war," Price holds up his cup.

"To ending the war!," Everyone repeats as they knock their cups together and then take a drink.

"OH MY GOD!" WallCroft suddenly says as he drops his cup and holds his throat.

"GAZ YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Price yells out, I grin, "Griffen, don't use your eye-drops,"

He can't respond cause of him holding his throat.

"Gaz," Alex coughs, I suddenly feel a piece of cake his my face, "Fuck you,"

* * *

**{Monopoly!}**

_**{Alex's POV)**_

"Hey, hey Alex!" Griffen calls out.

I look up to address him, "Yes?"

"You want to play monopoly with us?"

I give a grim look, "I always lose,"

"So what? You might win this time,"

"I always lose to a slightly drunk Soap, that says something," I reply still keeping my grim expression.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Griffen says as he grabs my arm and drags me to the rec. room.

* * *

"OH WHAT!" Gaz shouts.

Soap grins, "1,000 dollars gramps,"

Gaz begins to mutter something as he hands it over.

"So does that leave you with 300?" I ask,

"200*" Gaz corrects me.

Griffen sighs, "At least you aren't out already,"

"Cry me a river," Gaz rolls his eyes..

Griffen sticks his tongue out.

"Your turn Alex," Gaz says as he pats my back.

I roll the dice, "Oh thank god, I'm safe,"

I quickly move my Dog two spaces.

"Well Soap, your in the dead zone, good luck," Gaz grins. The dead zone is where me and Gaz have one side of the bored loaded with Hotels.

Soap rolls, "Ha!"

"Oh my god..." Gaz groans. Sopa landed on a Mystery Card. Gaz quickly rolls.

He sighs as he hands the dice to me, I roll.

Gaz growls, "WHAT!? STOP!"

"OH COME ON!" I yell out, I landed on Soaps hotel which is one space from Gaz's I groan, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

I flail my arms around then rest them on the table, Soap who has a ear to ear grin, "1200 please,"

"You fucking slut!" My face reddens with anger as I point at Soap.

Soap takes all of my money and shows it to Griffen, "Suck that Griffen, I'm rich!"

Gaz groans as he leans back in his chair.

After 5 minutes Gaz goes bankrupt, "Oh my god!"

"I win!" Soap cheers.

"What's all this bantering about?" Price asks as he walks to the table.

I give a grim look, "That slut won,"

Price breaks out into laughter, "Soap, I didn't know you we're a slut,"

"She's just jealous of my mad skills," Soap grins.

"Slut!" I repeat.

"Mad?" Soap grins.

Price shakes his head and pats my back, "Alex he's not a slut..." Price then grins, "It's obvious that he's a prostitute,"

"WHAT!?" Soap shouts.

Me and Gaz and Griffen roar with laughter.

"Oh my god, sick, that's what you all are," Gaz shakes his head.

I shake my head, "You mean those two are mentally sick in the head,"

"You too," Gaz adds.

I roll my eyes, "It's all fun and games until someone calls us a pervert,"

"Perverted or not we're going to see Silent Hill, you coming?" Price looks at me.

I shake my head, "Only you, John Price would let a 14 year old girl see Silent Hill,"

"Is that a yes?" Price raises his eyebrows.

"Bloody right it is," I say with a nod as I get up.

Soap grins, "When you get scared I'll stalk you at night,"

"Shut it slut," I reply.

Just then we see MacMillan, "Come on lassie, I'll let you sit next to me in theater,"

I grin and stick my tongue out at Soap, "Suck that Soap, I got MacMillan to scare you off,"

Soap groans, "Whatever,"

Smiling brightly I trot out of the room.

**Wassup People!? I ummm, I know I haven't updated in like, half a month? *Blushes***

**Anyways, I finished this Prank war and threw in another random story, but don't worry there's still more pranks to come :D**

**"I feel like a mother****ing stuck, in this duck. It makes me wanna quack like, what the **** is that!" - PewDiePie. **

**If you do watch PewDiePie then you'll know what I based the second story off of xD I'm sorry it was to funny! (Three Fabulous Guys On TV FanAnimation, Youtube it! Youtube it right now!)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
